


Alive

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Shepard and Garrus have some fun after Garrus gives her a scare. This starts right as those two Banshees show up while trying to activate the bomb in the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is just a little one shot that was in my head that I had to get out. I feel like all I write is smut, haha, is that a bad thing?? I wrote this kinda fast so please excuse any errors.

Garrus was crouched behind the ledge, taking aim at the Banshee that was screeching and throwing biotic waves at Shepard and Liara. With his attention on that one, he forgot that there was another one running around and before he had time to react, the morphed Ardat-Yakshi snatched him up from his cover and swirled him in its grasp to face the disfigured creature. This is it, this is how he was going to die, being impaled by the long knife like fingers on its giant hand. He vaguely heard in the background Shepard’s scream of, “GARRUS!”, and he silently said a prayer to the Spirits to watch over her.

The Banshee pulled back her arm, spread her fingers and was just about to slice through him, when Shepard leapt from the ground and grabbed onto the creatures head, yank it back and throwing out her omniblade. She sliced right through its neck with a yell, spraying purple blood onto Garrus’s face and armor. The creature droops, dropping him, then sags to the ground. 

Garrus lands in a crouch, completely speechless about what just happened. Shepard, moves over to him and lends a hand to pick him up saying, “You allright?” He takes her outstretched limb in a daze and looks up into her green eyes, her face contorted into a frown with worry. He stands, not breaking eye contact with her, “Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Thanks.” She pats him on the shoulder then moves to talk with Samara about the bomb.

Her face was smeared with Asari blood, she smelled of sweat and ozone and battle, and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was only dimly aware of the situation, following behind her as they rushed to the elevator as Rila stayed behind to detonate the bomb. Shepard saved Samara from killing herself, and now they were all safety back on board the shuttle. His groin plates had been wide open since she slit that creature’s neck, and he was itching to get her back to her cabin so he could have his way with her.

Once back on board the Normandy, Garrus waits for her to finish her debrief with Hackett. She is surprised to see him still standing by the elevator and they both enter and she hits the button for her cabin. Once the doors are closed, he is immediately on her, pushing her back against the wall and crashing his mouth plates to her chapped lips. Her eyes widen at the sudden move, but flutter closed when he slides his tongue into her mouth, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck. Their tongues tangle for a moment then Shepard gently pulls him back to look at her. She says breathlessly, “Garrus, what-?” he cuts her off and growls, “That, was the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

The door opens to her floor and he grabs her hand and pulls her into her cabin. They strip their armor, he not needing any coaxing out of his plates, his cock has been out and fully hard for a while. Once they both are divested of their attire, she sits on the edge of the bed and smirks when she sees his blue, engorged member pointing at her. She crooks her finger at him in a come here motion and he jumps on her, wedging himself between her legs as she giggles, though he’d never admit he heard that. 

He buries his head in her neck and licks and nips her pulse as she bits the hide on his, grinding herself on his hips. Knowing she might need a bit of preparing, he trails licks down her neck to her collarbone, then slides his tongue to her left breast, noticing the erect pink tip. He flicks it with his tongue and circles around as she gasps. He trails nips down her abdomen as he says huskily, “Do you have any idea how hot it was to watch you slit that things throat.” She chuckles darkly, “I think you’re going to show me.”

He continues his journey down, lifting his hands to push her so she is flat on her back with her legs still on the edge of the bed, and he settles between her legs, bringing his face to the juncture of her thighs.

He uses his tongue to circle around her pearl while his hands are rubbing up and down her thighs, spreading her wider for him. He looks up to see her watching him with hooded eyes while one of her hands palms her breast and teases her nipple, apparently just as worked up as he is. He concentrates his ministrations on her rapidly moistening slit, then pushes his tongue inside her.

She moans and squeezes her breast harder while her other hand travels down to scratch the top of his fringe. He growls at her attention and plunges in and out of her depths, rubbing his mouth plates on her visibly throbbing clit. Her moans get louder and her scratches get harder and he can tell she’s close so he ups the ante. She groans, “Garrus, I’m gunna…Ohh!” her walls start to convulse around his tongue and he helps her ride out her orgasm, occasionally licking her pulsing clit. Once the trembling from her thighs stops, he lifts up and pounces on her, not giving her a chance to breathe. 

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and flips them so she is straddling his hips. She gives him a wicked smile and leans down to kiss him. His cock is resting between her legs as she slowly grinds onto his member with her wet slit. His hands are sliding up and down her waist, stopping to grip her hips, talons digging into her soft skin. As her mouth moves over his, her hand travels down to take his cock in her hand and squeezes him, making him groan at the delicious pressure. 

She lifts her hips with his help, positions his tip at her entrance, and slowly descends onto his pulsing length.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” He groans as she slides down, hearing her breathy moan as she seats fully onto his member. She remains still for a moment, occasionally tighten her muscles around him making him grunt. He grips her hips tighter and says huskily, “Come on, ride me baby.” She opens her eyes and stares into his, pupils dilated and breathing heavily. “I love it when you call me that,” she moans.

She lifts her hips slowly, reveling of the feel of his cock stretching her walls until just his tip is inside, then she slams down on his hips hard, making his eyes roll into the back of his head with a load moan. She sets a fast pace, riding him hard with every fiber of her being, almost as if she is trying to make herself believe he is alive and with her and not lying dead in that monastery. He is thrusting into her tight heat on every slide down, cock rubbing against her G-spot and groin plates catching her clit with every movement.

Garrus is mesmerized by this amazing woman bouncing on his manhood with passion and a look of complete ecstasy on her face. He feels the heat building in his groin knowing that if she doesn’t cum soon, he’s not going to last. “Shepard, I’m c..close.” he manages out.

Not even faltering in her movements, she speeds up and cries, “Oh yes, Garrus, cum inside me.” Garrus not one to disappoint, moves his hand down to where they are connected and begins to rub tight circles on her engorged clit. She cries helplessly and throws her head back as she cums. He can feel the tight convulsions of her soaked pussy and he clenches his eyes shut, thrusting his hips up into her a few more erratic times before holding her down on him, burying himself in to the hilt. He howls as his knot starts to swell at the base and his seed shoots out into her moist depths. His cock throbs with every contraction she makes, milking him for every last drop which he happily gives her.

She goes boneless and slouches against him and he brings his arms around her to hold her close. She buries her face in his neck, both breathing heavily with his cock still hard inside her. She leans closer to his ear canal and whispers, “I’ve never been so scared in my life when I saw that bitch pick you up. Pay more attention next time.”

He chuckles and responds, trailing his talons up and down her back, “I was just so distracted by this amazing woman on the other side of the room. But, I’m sorry.” It wasn’t too far from the truth. He nuzzles the top of her head, nipping the soft strands of her hair. She swats him playfully and he grunts. 

She lifts her head so she is face to face with him and kisses him lightly on his mouth plates, “Maybe I’ll just have to punish you for almost giving me a heart attack.”  
He flicks his mandible in a smirk, “Hmm, I think that would be appropriate.” 

They spend the rest of the night fucking like it was their last night alive.


End file.
